88 drabbles, songfics and oneshots
by curiousivy8
Summary: A place for me to dump all of my one-shots and drabbles. 88 of them and I'll stop, becasue Kid kept yelling at me becasue of the symmetry and things like that. Please enjoy my mindless mini-stories that I write whenever I slack off from doing my original stories! :D Rated T becasue I'm all paranoid. Read it maybe?
1. I'm all alone aren't I?

**Hiya hiya hows it going? So, I got bored and I decided to give all of my one-shots and drabbles a place on . I know I should be doing Truth or Dare gone wrong, or Until the end, but nope. I was going to do 100 drabbles an one-shots, or 50 or something, but...**

**Death the kid: IVY YOU CAN'T DO THAT 50 AND 100 ARE NOT SYMMETRICAL NUMBERS! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME I THOUGHT I WAS YOUR FRIEND WOULD YOU REALLY PUT ME THROUGH THAT TORTURE?!**

**Me:... But Kid wouldn't shut up. So, I will now be doing 88 drabbles and one-shots. As that is a symmetrical number, according to Kid who made me sit through a three hour lecture about symmetry and what not. It drove me crazy. I thought I would explode before I was able to start this.**

**Death the Kid: But it made you listen, didn't it? I used to have to do that to Patti when she had that obbsession with breaking giraffe necks. So unsymmetrical! But as I was saying before, now you are using the perfectly symmetrical number of 88, which is also one of my favorite-**

**Me: SHUT UP NO ONE CARES DAMMIT! ... just read and review... before I explode...**

**Death the Kid: Well, Ivy is now sitting in the emo corner, so I'll do the disclaimer. Curiousivy8 doesn't own Soul Eater. **

88 drabbles and one shots

It was a warm, windy summer day in Death City, Nevada. The sun was laughing manically high up in the bright blue sky as wispy clouds breezily flew past. It seemed like a perfect day to many as they walked down the bright new streets, saying hello to new friends as they listened to children shrieking with laughter while playing happily in the park.

However, amongst all of the happy kindergarteners swinging on the swings and roughhousing on the playground, there was one little girl whose day was taking a turn for the worse. The six year olds name was Maka Albarn. She sat by herself on a wooden park bench in front of the playground where her red haired father had told her to stay. She could remember his instructions clearly.

Flashback

"Ok sweetheart, I know this was supposed to be a day just for you and me, but…" Spirit began, sitting his young daughter down a bench in the middle of the park. He looked Maka in the eye as he spoke, trying to make her understand that this wasn't her fault. Her eyes widened as she realized where the conversation was headed.

"No Papa! You promised! No work! Just you and me today, so we could play at the playground while we wait for Mama to come home!" She protested as tears welled up in her eyes as she tugged at her fathers long red hair. Spirit attempted a cheerful smile, though he failed to do so, as his daughter saw right through it. Maka's lower lip stuck out in a pout as he continued.

"I'm sorry, it's urgent. I promise we'll play later. I have to go now, so why don't you go play with some of your friends? Oh look, there's Kid and Black Star. Go on, I'll be right back." He said, gesturing to the blue haired boy and the young Shinigami as they played and argued with each other. Maka looked over, making a face.

"Stay here, ok? Don't leave the playground." Spirit kissed her forehead and stood up, walking over to a pretty young woman no older than forty. She was wearing a small dress, showing a little too much of her body for comfort. Spirit took her arm as they walked off, the young woman laughing daintily as they went down the street and into the nearest bar. Maka's eyes trailed after them, already knowing what flirting was and wondering why her Papa was flirting with someone other than her Mama. Didn't he love Mama? Of course he did, he always said so! _Silly Maka!_ She scolded herself. _What are you thinking! Of course Papa loves Mama… right?_

End of Flashback

Maka sighed to herself as she hopped of the park bench, getting a splinter or two in the process as she dragged herself to the slide, where Kid and Black Star were arguing over who could go down first. _Might as well do something while she was stuck here._ Maka reasoned.

"You don't deserve to experience the symmetry of the slide before me!" Kid yelled at Black Star angrily, making the seven-year-old bluenette scoff.

"ARE YOU KIDDING? I AM THE GREAT BLACK STAR! LET YOUR GOD DOWN THE SLIDE FIRST!" Black Star yelled, punching the air. Kid rolled his eyes, proceeding to scold and argue. Maka climbed up the steps to the slide, tapping them lightly on their shoulders.

"Uh… guys?" She said boldly. They stopped and turned to her, blinking in surprise.

"Yeah? What do you want?" Black Star snapped. Maka put her hands on her hips and told them that she wanted to play too, only to get shot down almost immediately.

"I'm sorry Maka. I'm afraid that this is between Black Star and I. Maybe another day. This isn't necessarily something for ladies like yourself to participate in." Kid answered formally, ever the gentleman, even at eight years old.

"Yeah Maka! Your yucky girly-ness is going to get in the way of my epic-ness! Why don't you go play with some dolls or whatever?" Black Star sneered, dismissing her with a wave of his hand. Maka felt the tears well up in her eyes again as she practically flew down the steps trying to get away from them. Jumping over and weaving through the obstacles of the playground, she made it to the fence. She stared up at the daunting silver chain link, reaching far over her head. Tears were now pouring down her face freely, but she didn't care. Maka threw herself on the fence and began to climb, catching her flower-print dress over and over, until she made it out of the playground and onto the soft grass in the park. She took off, her pigtails coming loose, running through the roads and weaving in and out of people carelessly until she made it to the woods. She made it far enough in so that she could no longer see the streets.

"Papa is a flirt." She said to herself, no more doubts. "Black Star and Kid are being bullies." Tears started wetting her hands and dress. "Men. They're nothing but selfish, lying pigs." And right then, in the middle of the woods, with her hair blowing free and tears flowing down her face, she made a vow to herself that she wouldn't trust men as long as she lived, no matter what.

"I'm alone. I'm all alone… aren't I?" Maka sniffed and wiped her nose, as she looked at her six year old self. "And that's how I'm gonna stay. ALONE."

Six years later, she broke that vow. She met Soul Eater Evans.

**I loved this one SO much. It made me wanna cry. POOR SAD LITTLE MAKA! Anyways review! You know why?**

**Because reviewing keeps the Kishins away! True story.**

**YOUR IVY CHILD**


	2. I thought I lost you

**The Maka is probably totally OOC in this, but enjoy it anyways! Tsubaki is always a joy to write about!**

**Tsubaki: Thanks you Ivy.**

Me: SEE WHAT I MEAN!? Why can't Black Star be more like you?

**Black Star: HAHAHA! YOU CALLED FOR A GOD? TO DO THE DISCLAIMER, MAYBE?**

**Me: Oh hell no. Tsubaki, can you do the disclaimer.**

**Tsubaki: Oh all right. Sorry Black Star! Curiousivy8 does not own Soul Eater. Wait, Ivy! What are you doing? NO! DON'T THROW BLACK STAR OFF THE ROOF! Oh no... well, please read and review. NO IVY! PUT THE BASEBALL BAT DOWN! **

"Maka! Maka, over here!" Tsubaki sprinted over to the young Meister who reading her book, panting and nervous looking. "I am so sorry, I just heard the news!" Maka blinked and she felt panic staring to swell up inside of her. She reached over, patting Tsubaki on the back as she regained her breath. It was obvious she had run all the way from home to the DWMA. Maka tried to calm down, trying not to let panic overwhelm her. Tsubaki over-reacted to even the slightest bad news, so it could be absolutely nothing.

"Tsubaki, what's wrong? Did something happen to Soul?" The thought hit her like a ton of bricks. _Soul. _She hadn't seen him all morning, and that was plenty of time to get in trouble, or fatally injured. Especially if his best friend and partner in crime (often literally) Black Star was around. Tsubaki, regaining breath, began to explain what had happened.

"Oh Maka, I'm so sorry. I would have come sooner, oh poor thing. Is Soul all right? Was he hurt that terribly? Is he still conscious?" Maka felt herself freeze, shivers shooting up her spin. She was right; it was Soul. It felt like her brain had begun to shut down. Where would be? How could she not know that he was hurt? What kind of Meister was she?

"Tsubaki. Where is he." She choked out. It wasn't a question really; it was more of a demand. Tsubaki's eyes widened.

"You mean you didn't know? Oh I'm so sorry, I would have been more delicate…"

"WHERE?"

"In the infirmary!" Tsubaki squeaked out. Maka took off, her feet slamming against the ground as she sprinted as fast as humanly possible to the infirmary, shoving people out of the way as she thundered up the steps. The young raven haired girl watched Maka run, guilt weighing on her conscious heavily. Her cell phone rang, the screen reading Liz.

"_Wow Tsubaki, you're a pretty good actress." _Liz praised. Tsubaki flinched at the ex-pickpocket's compliment.

"You mean liar. I'm a good liar." She whimpered, even though it wasn't necessarily a lie. She never actually said Soul was hurt, she just asked Maka if he was. He actually was in the infirmary, but he was only visiting Black Star, who had fell off the roof of the school again. Tsubaki still didn't feel any better though. "Oh I hate lying! It makes me feel so awful. Are you sure this was a good idea Liz?" Tsubaki heard Patti laugh crazily on the other line, and Liz grumbling as Patti took the phone.

_"Don't worry so much. They'll be dating in no time."_ She grinned. Tsubaki sighed, looking up the steps to the DWMA where Maka went. This wasn't right.

"Maka is going to be angry when she finds out Soul isn't actually hurt." She argued. Well, not really argued, more like suggested. Tsubaki was too kind-hearted to claim someone was wrong.

_"Trust me Tsubaki. This will work out fine."_

SOUL'S POV

I was sitting in the infirmary, dealing with Black Star, who was annoying the heck out of me. He was laying in bed against his will, yelling about how we couldn't keep our god there and trying with out much success to get his arm out of his sling. The idiot had basically fell of the roof of the DWMA-again- while proclaiming that he was the ultimate ruler of all of mankind, blah blah blah, no one cares. He had easily knocked himself unconscious, and I had been stuck with the job of carrying him to the infirmary. I rubbed my band-aid covered face as I remembered how many times I had fallen flat under his dead weight. Totally not cool.

"Can't you knock him out again?" I asked to Stein, feeling really irked. The mad scientist chuckled wholeheartedly at this, his eyes glinting dangerously.

"No, I don't think that would do much good. I do like him better unconscious though." Stein replied, his hand going to his pocket with his scalpel. I inched away, still irritated and feeling slightly nervous. I wanted to go see Maka, as I hadn't seen her since we got to school that morning. I guess it was a pretty stupid idea to go off with Black Star, rather then my Meister.

Suddenly, the door burst open, a hole in the middle from where it had been kicked in. Speak of the devil; it was Maka who stormed in, tears flowing down her face. Seeing me, she ran over and threw her arms around my neck and hugged me, hushing everyone in the infirmary. I stood there like an idiot, taking a few moments to realize what the heck was happening. When I did, the first thing I realized was Maka was crying.

"Maka, what's wrong? What happened?" I asked, panicking slightly. Maka didn't cry easily. I hugged her tightly around the waist, rubbing small circles on her back in hopes of calming her down.

"T-Tsubaki told me y-you got hurt…" She sniffed, pulling back so she could see my face better. Her large emerald eyes were red rimmed from crying. I shook my head and offered her a toothy smile. Not a smirk, but one of my rare, real smiles that she seemed to always be able to coax out of me. She wiped her eyes furiously, blushing slightly.

"I'm not hurt. I'm fine, see?" I said. "Why would Tsubaki say I got hurt?" She shrugged, slowly calming down.

"I don't know. But you're fine, and that's all I care about." Maka said, and to my shock, she gave me a small kiss on the lips, so quick it took me a moment to realize she had done so. All I was thinking at the time was _Holy shit my Meister just kissed me. AND I FREAKIN LIKED IT. _Black Star, being the moron that he was, decided to ruin the moment.

"YAHOO! It's about time you damn idiots got together! We've been waiting forever! Even Stein knew something was going on for my sake! NOW KISS! YOUR GOD COMMANDS IT!" He bounced out of his bed, grinning like a mad man. He pushed our heads together so I felt her lips against mine again. I tilted her chin back, deepening the simple kiss and happily savoring the moment. That is, until I heard an excited, girly squeal coming from the doorway. Pulling away, I saw Tsubaki, Liz and Patti bouncing up and down happily. Patti walked over to Black Star, holding out her hand as a psychotic grin spread over her face.

"You owe me fifty bucks." She giggled to a now irritated Black Star. Of course, they made a bet on when Maka and I would date. Patti turned to me, now $50 dollars richer.

"Two weeks ago, Black Star said it would take a month. Kid said it would take two months. Sis and I guessed now. Speaking of Kid, I believe he owes Sis and I another fifty…" Liz and Patti left the infirmary arm in arm, smiling happily. Maka turned to Tsubaki, hands on her hips.

"Please don't look at me like that! Liz and Patti made me do it! I honestly didn't want to lie to you! Please don't be mad, I mean wasn't it worth it-" The shy weapon was cut off when Maka hugged her gently.

"Thanks. It was so worth it."


	3. Dear Soul

**Helllo! I'm so happy becasue I got a new case for my iPod and it has giraffe print on it and it reminds me of Patti! So, this a songfic for Goodbye by Avril Lavigne. CUZ SHE ROCKS! Yeah well anyways. I loved the song and I thought about how good of a songfic it would make. I'm pretty happy with how it turned out. I thought it was sweet.**

**Maka: I read it!**

Me: Did you like it?

**Maka:... we'll talk later. Anyways, the disclaimer?**

Me: OH YEAH! I knew that. Disclamer: I don't own Soul Eater. *Falls out of chair sobbing*

**Maka: Oh suck it up already. **

**Me: *gets up and calmly sips tea* Right. Also, thanks Lialane Graest for reviewing! Twice! You are awesome! Also, LoveOneLoveAll, I'll have your songfic up soon!**

Maka: Read and review. If you don't she'll sit in the emo corner. And it's hell trying to get her out of it.

**Me: Hahahahahaha yep. Now enjoy.**

_Dear Soul._

_I'm leaving Death City. By the time that you end up reading this, I'll probably be long gone. I'm so sorry. I never wanted to leave you alone like this, without any warning, but I have to go. There are so many things I have to tell you, but I don't think I have the courage to tell you face to face. So, as cliché as it may be, I'm leaving you a letter. It's possible you won't get a chance to read it… but think positive, right?_

I guess I'll start at the beginning, when I first met you. You do remember that, don't you? When you played the piano for me? The song you played was dark, and eerie. You said that was the kind of person you were. I had trouble believing that anyone could be like that. But I loved how you held yourself, and how you seemed unafraid of everything. Like the only standards you wanted to meet were your own… unlike me. I felt that I always had to come out on top, become as good of a Meister as my mother, like I was never good enough. When I was with you, it felt so different. As much as you teased me, it felt like you were always there to catch me if I fell. 

_I remember how cool I thought your hair and eyes were, as I never saw anything like them before. I remember how much you hated being albino. I loved your eyes, though. They were bright and distracting, the deepest red. I know how much you hated your teeth, too. You never actually smiled, only smirked or frowned. But you never offered a real smile. I tried and tried and tried to coax one out of you, but it never happened. One day, I gave up trying. It was the same day you smiled at me. Seeing you smile at me for the first time was incredible, and I felt SO happy then. Then I caught myself. What was I doing? I remember thinking. I can't fall. I won't end up like my mama and papa._

_I told myself I would never trust a man, after what happened between my mama and papa. I wasn't going to fall in love. I would block out those feelings, trying as hard as I could to overcome those to incredibly human emotions. But, when I met you, I started falling. It was slowly, and very subtly. That's probably why you didn't notice. It took me a long time to figure it out myself. By then, I was in too deep to get out. _

_Yeah, I know. Not much of a shocker. I told Liz and Patti and Tsubaki and Blair about it right after I realized it. Turns out, they figured I loved you a lot sooner than I did. They pushed me to tell you, but I couldn't bring myself to do so. Now that you know, I don't forget it. Okay? I figure that if I might not ever see you again, that it might be a good idea to tell you, so that even if you don't feel the same, I still can tell myself that you know. It took more than you know to even __**write **__this and give it to you. But I do. So deal with it. I wasn't actually going to tell you. I was going to keep it bottled up, so I wouldn't ruin our friendship. But…I couldn't hide it anymore._

_You never really wasted any words. I'll get to the point, because you're probably about ready to yell GET TO THE POINT ALREADY! Ok. The reason I'm leaving is because you need and deserve a lot better then me. You have no idea how bad it hurts me to see you grow and fall in love and become stronger when you'll drop me in the end. I feel like dead weight, bringing you down. Believe me; you'll be better off without me. I'm not sure when I realized this. I think it started during the fight with Blair, when I thought you were going to leave me behind without a second thought. I know that it was just part of a plan, but I think that's when I started to doubt myself. It grew after the first fight with Crona, when I was stupid and reckless and you got hurt, all because I screwed up. You hate it when I blame myself for that, don't you? Well, it is my fault. I never should have gone in that place._

_ After that, my doubt grew even more during our first encounter with Arachne, when I became paralyzed. Yeah, I suppose it's a stupid reason to doubt myself, but I couldn't do anything. I was just laying there while other people were fighting for me. I felt your agitation. You wanted to fight, to win. But I was holding you down, because I wasn't strong enough. I was defeated by a bunch of COBWEBS. It was humiliating. By then, I had started to feel like dead weight. _

_Then there was the fight with the Kishin. You took that blast for me, you idiot. You could have easily died there, and again I blame myself. I just sat there and I watched you fall. Soul, you're the best weapon anyone could ever want and more, but I'm not helping you at all! I'll never be good enough for you, Soul. _

_I'm so sorry that I have to go. _

_Goodbye. I love you._

_Maka_

No. Freaking. Way.

I jumped up off of Maka's bedroom floor where I had sat down after I had come into find her and discovered a letter in her place. What was I going to do without her? Then what I had read in the letter fully sank in.

SHE HAD TO BE FREAKIN KIDDING.

Panic started to set in as I began to feel sick. This couldn't be happening. Maka wouldn't just leave like this! She had school, and friends, and Blair and Spirit and ME FOR DEATH'S SAKE! She couldn't have left.

Yet here I was, standing in my Meister's room alone, no trace of where she might have gone. Blair came in just then, purring softly. She stopped in what I'm guessing was surprise to see me instead of Maka.

"Soul. What are you doing in Maka's room?" She asked, her tail flicking back in forth. "Are you coming to read her diary again? She almost killed you the first time, you do realize!" I remember that. Black Star had said that the way to figure out if Maka liked me or not was to go through her diary instead of just asking. I'm pretty sure that was the last time I listened to that idiot.

_"Blair, do you know where Maka went?"_ I highly doubt Blair would know, because she didn't seem to know any more than I did. She gave a cat-like shrug.

"No. Why, are you worried that she went on a _date_ someone?" She teased.

"SHE LEFT ME A NOTE SAYING SHE WAS LEAVING DEATH CITY!" I yelled as I waved her letter in the air, feeling like I was going to explode. I had totally dropped my cool-guy façade by then, but at least it got Blair's attention.

"What?! NO! That wasn't the plan!" She yelped, darting out of Maka's room. What plan? I followed a now-human (and thankfully fully-dressed) Blair into the kitchen. She was dialing someone on her orange cell phone.

"Liz! She left instead of telling him. No, wait-" She grabbed the letter out of my hands, quickly scanning it. "No, she told him in a note, but that doesn't count. Anyways, she's leaving Death City! Where could she have gone?" I heard Liz yelling something frantically on the other end, mostly about going to strangle Maka when she found her. Then she calmed down and mentioned something about the airport. Blair snapped her phone shut.

"Death City Airport. Now."

~time skip~

I drove way over the speed limit. I felt my hair being whipped around, my eyes burning from the wind. But I kept them scanning for a blonde head, a flash of green, _anything. _Blair sat on my head, claws digging into my scalp as she held on for dear life, the wind nearly throwing the cat into the street. Suddenly, I saw her.

She was walking slowly, her pigtails whipping around her face from the wind as she made her was to the airport where, according to Liz, she was going to meet her Mother and travel across the world with her. There was a backpack on her back, and a few books in her arms. Her shoulders were slumped, and she looked like this was the last thing she wanted to be doing.

"Maka? MAKA! WHERE THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?" I yelled as my motorcycle skid to a stop, leaving black marks on the cement. I saw her look over, her eyes shining slightly. Whether from hope or tears, I don't know and frankly didn't care. I ran over and crushed her in a hug.

"You're not leaving me. Not a chance."

**Aww. Sweet and slightly fluffy. Don't be scared to review, you know :D**


	4. Make Me Wanna Die

**DA-DA-DAH-DA! LoveOneLoveAll, here is the SoMa songfic you requested :D I hope you like it. I love the song you picked, too, which is a good thing as I listened to it like a million and one times! The song was Make Me Wanna Die by The Pretty Reckless. That reminds me, if you ever want a songfic or a one-shot or a drabble or a story or whatever, just PM me or review, becuse I almost always take requests :D I'm all pump'd and chewing gum and stuff cuz I'm reading the Maximum Ride graphic novels! Plus, I just got chapter 9 for Truth or Dare Gone Wrong up on here, and I'm working one chapters for Until the End and What I lost, and I keep writing and writing and writing and writing and writing and- *passes out***

**Maka: Oh great. She passed out before she could do the disclaimer. Um... OH YEAH! *pulls out non-existent disclaimer checklist* Hmm... let's see.. Crona! Hey Crona, it's your turn to do the disclaimer!**

**Crona- Oh, ok... I'm not sure how to deal with doing a disclaimer, I've never done one before what if I mess up or-**

**Ragnarok: OH SHUT THE HELL UP ALREADY YOU'RE GIVING ME A HEADACHE, DAMMIT!**

**Maka: RAGNAROK!**

**Ragnarok: What?**

**Crona: I DON'T KNOW HOW TO DEAL WITH THIS! *Runs away***

**Maka: *sigh* Oh well, that was hopeless... I'll do it. Curiousivy8 doesn't own Soul Eater. She dreams she does though.**

**Soul: Not cool.**

I had everything a kid could want. Money, toys, opportunities for an eternity… I've danced the night away with random girls my mother introduced me to. I've tasted champagne, I've been across the world, and I could have anything I wanted. Except for what I wanted most. Love. Acceptance. A real family, not a perfect cover-up for the sorry excuse for the family I belonged to.

So I ran away. I ran away from my parents' judgment, away from the expectations, away from it all. And I built up my wall. It's tall and strong, practically unbreakable, created when I was young. It's deep inside me, my wall. Its there to cover up my feelings, my emotions, hopes, dreams, everything. I've created a façade, a mask, a name for myself as a cool guy. I cling to it like a lifeline, praying it won't break, that it has no holes or cracks, so that no one will be able to see the real me. I pray all my insecurities of being weak and not good enough will be kept to myself, so that no one will look down on me anymore. I act like I'm too cool for everything, like I have no cares, when in reality it's the exact opposite. I'm not good enough. I'm still weak. I'm stupid. I'm lazy. But I hide it all under my little show, and I'm pretty good at it, too. At least, I was.

Then I met Maka Albarn.

She was fiery and smart and pretty and strong. I could tell from the minute she stepped into the room that she was going to end up being the best Meister in the room, and all I wanted was for her to be mine. She leaned up against the piano and sassily asked if I was going to play or not. I played the darkest, saddest song I know, and told her it was the kind of person I am. The entire time I could feel her emerald eyes boring into me, and I had the strangest feeling that she could see right through my 'cool' façade, that she could see my soul, my insecurities. It was the weirdest thing.

I called her names, blocked her out, and locked myself away. I hoped with all my heart she couldn't see right through me like I believed she could, and it was either true she couldn't or she was hiding it for my sake. Sometimes she gives me this sad look, like she wants me to tell her everything, like she won't care if I'm not the cool guy I claim to be, like she'll love me anyways….

She's too good for me.

Whenever she gives me that look I feel my wall falling down slightly. The bricks I placed so carefully to make sure they would never be knocked down were crumbling. I try not to let it get to me, even though I know I'm not good enough, I'll never be good enough to be Maka's weapon, even if she claims that I'm the best, and she isn't strong enough, in reality it's the exact opposite. I'm weak and she is strong. I'd die for Maka, no question about it. But…

I lie to her, all the time. Whenever she asks if I'm ok, why I try to be cool all the time, why I call her names and act like I don't care about anything, why I try with everything I have to protect her from being hurt, I lie. I make up excuses, reason, whatever. She's SO honest with me though! She tells me her insecurities, her problems, her secrets. Maka tells me things that she doesn't even tell Tsubaki and Liz and the girls. Whenever she asks me for advice her eyes get all wide and shiny, like she's letting me see part of her- the vulnerable part- of her that she won't let anyone else see. Maka trusts me, and anytime she tells me a secret I feel like I'm betraying her because of how much I lie as opposed to how truthful. Looking at her like that and knowing how much she trusts me…

It makes me feel awful.

It makes me feel like a bastard.

I'm a real jerk sometimes, aren't I?

I should stop calling her names.

I should tell her I love her.

I wish she knew that I'd give anything to make sure she doesn't get hurt.

I'd lie for her.

Steal for her.

Even die for her.

But I still don't deserve her.

Sometimes I really hate myself.

Sometimes it makes me wanna die.

I guess I kind of deserve it.

I sighed as I closed the journal, flexing my sore wrist. Maka's been bugging me about keeping a journal like her, so that I wouldn't have to "carry my burden around alone", since I don't really tell her anything. Like I said. I'm a dirty liar. Throwing my journal across my dirty room just to watch it miss my desk and land amongst heaps of T-shirts and jeans, I closed my eyes and leaned back in my chair. Something against my forehead, and I heard a small sniffling sound.

"Oh Soul…"

Oh Death.

I whipped around in my chair, nearly crashing to the ground. To my horror, Maka was standing there, with her hair loose and hands clasped together against her chest as she looked at me. Her big green eyes were wide, tears welling up and spilling out onto her cheeks. She looked like someone had just shot her best friend- oh wait. That's me.

"How. Long, Where. You. There." I asked slowly, already knowing the answer.

"I'm so sorry Soul!" She fell to her knees and wrapped her arms around my neck, burying her face into my shoulder. I felt my body tense slightly before relaxing as I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her closely. Damn, I felt… violated. Yeah. Violated. My best friend and Meister-who I _lived_ with- just read all of my personal thoughts and emotions, most of which were about or directed towards her. How the hell could I _not_ hear her come into the room?

"You idiot! I knew the whole 'cool' thing was fake…" She whispered, her fingers rubbing circles on my back soothingly, tears dripping onto my shirt. I held her tighter, really not wanting this moment to end.

"You weren't supposed to read that…" I said softly, realizing that was obvious. I raised a hand from her waist and stroked her hair. It was soft and smooth, but my finger easily got tangled. I could feel her warm breath on the back of my neck, sending shivers down my spine. It was so peaceful that I could easily forget the reason she was giving me a hug in the first place. Then she reminded me.

"Wait." She pulled back so she could look me in the eyes, her emerald ones holding the same boring stare I mentioned in my journal. "I just remembered something you wrote." My eyes widened slightly as I realized what she was talking about. Right after I called myself a bastard, I said I should tell her I loved her… and she read it… ah damn…

"You said you loved-" I cut her off, quickly pressing my lips against hers. It seemed to work well with the whole shut-up thing. It was just a simple, gentle kiss. Not some stupid make-out that everyone wants to be their first kiss to be. And I loved it like this, simple and delicate. Apparently, Maka liked it too.

After a while, she pulled away, grinning widely. Her bright green eyes were wide enough so that I could see my own crimson eyes reflected in hers. My red orbs glowed with an emotion that I wasn't very familiar with…

Love.

**AW. Yay for sad emotional fluff! Good for you Soul, you finally founf what you were looking for! *sniffs* Soul can be so emotional in my imagination...**


	5. Sinking

**This is a drabble I thought up while I was swimming! But you don't care about that. SO. On with the story. WAIT! I ALMOST FORGOT! DISCLIAMER AND REVIEW RESPONSES!**

**Blackstarluver132: ACK! DON'T KILL THIS SLIGHTLY INSANE AUTHOR THAT IS EMUAH! (yeah I don't speak french...) I'll make another drabble involving BlackStar if that'll make you feel better :D**

**books4sam71: AW I know right?**

**LoveOneLoveAll: YAY! YOU LIKED IT! **

**I don't own Soul Eater! If I did it would never end. It would be a never-ending anime. And it is awesome. As you know. Or else you wouldn't be reading this. Why am I writing in choppy sentances. I'll shut up now.**

**WARNING: SUGGESTED CHARACTER DEATH**

He was sinking farther and father into the depths of the freezing cold water, seeing nothing but blackness. He couldn't feel anything except for the cold that was numbing his temporarily metal body. Soul had already tried to transform out of his scythe form, frantically trying to get to the surface, but the water pressure was preventing it. It was an awful feeling, like something was crushing him, keeping him in scythe form against his will.

Maka and him had been fighting a potential Kishin, but they screwed up. Maka had tried to run only to hit a dead end- a cliff, as a matter of fact. Falling down it meant being swallowed by the raging gray ocean below. The Kishin egg had came behind them, succeeding in knocking Soul out of Maka's capable hands and into the water, his weight quickly sinking him. He had heard Maka scream his name when he was falling. What if the Kishin egg killed Maka already? That question weighed heavily on Soul's mind as he slowly sunk, making him feel worse.

He wasn't having many problems when it came to air, as he was in Weapon form, but eventually lack of oxygen would kill him, if the pressure didn't crumple him like a tin can first. A loud splash from above startled him, the commercial eye on his handle widening. Soul felt two familiar hands grasp his handle, trying with all their might to pull him back to the surface.

"Soul!" Maka's voice yelled in his head "You're too heavy! Transform, now!" Bubbles slipped from her mouth as she tried to swim to the surface.

"I can't, I've already tried!" Soul yelled back, hating himself. "Maka, I can survive a lot longer than you can underwater. Let go and get out of here!" Soul felt her do the exact opposite; her hands tightened, her knuckles going white.

"I won't leave you behind, Soul." He heard her mumble, the rest of her air vanishing.

Together until the end.

**AWWWWW So sad... Dammit self...**


	6. Animal I have become

**Hello everyone! This is my second update for this collage of songfics, drabbles, and one-shots in what? Thirty seconds? Ah well. So I know that I don't have a lot of Black Star or Kid or Liz or Patti stories. All of them were SoMa! So lalala here we go! This drabble is so short that my authors note/disclaimer will probably be longer than it. ANYWAYS PLEASE ENJOY! *cough cough and review* **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Soul Eater, I would have already died of happiness.**

**Liz: Ain't that the truth.**

**Me: Hey, when did you get here?**

Liz: Like, an hour ago. Geez Ivy, where have you been? I was just wondering when I would be in one one these things...

**Me: GOD DAMMIT WOMAN DON'T PRESSURE ME! *passes out***

**Liz:...**

There were literal stars in his eyes as the fight reached its climax. Sweat dripped of his forehead as he wiped the blood off his chin. The opponent, a newly discovered Kishin egg, had just been beaten, bruised, cut, slashed, and bashed through a brick store front, but the disgusting monster just kept coming. Black Star was just as dangerous, striking and blocking with Tsubaki in her Demon Sword mode.

She was controlling his shadow, streaking past him as he charged the monster again, her black form arching and curving, a form of the blackest energy, radiating darkness itself. Black Star raised her sword form, following the shadow straight towards the Kishin egg, letting lose a shocking battle cry as he slit the monsters throat. The cut was deep, almost a clean decapitation. Black blood poured from the wound, splashing onto the ground and staining the young assassins' clothes. Black Star grinned, certain he had won.

But the beast got up, flashing him a rotting grin. Black Star responded with another attack, slashing and hacking.

He was like an animal.

Vicious.

Unstoppable.

Ruthless.

… Like a nightmare.

But with a quick glance at his weapon, he felt a sort of calm. Dodging another attack, Black Star smiled, the stars in his eyes fading. Tsubaki's image flashed briefly on the blade, giving him a reassuring glance, which just confirmed what he already knew.

No matter how far he fell into the madness, Tsubaki would always be there to pull him back out.


	7. Inked

**Writers block is a BITCH. I've had it on ALL of my stories. I think I'm going to explode. I'm gonna freakin ROUND HOUSE KICK WRITERS BLOCK IN THE FACE! Drop a review for this irked author, if you please :**)

**Aiden: And no she doesnt own Soul Eater :)**

****I felt something tickle my left arm, slowly crawling from my wrist from my elbow. I frowned at swatted at the offending limb, trying to focus on my schoolwork instead. I was in class, and there was a HUGE test coming up, so no distractions were allowed, my personal rule.

But since when did Soul ever follow rules?

Yeah, and apparently he wasnt about to start now.

I rolled my eyes towards the ceiling, annoyance building with every second that passed. I glared at my partner, wondering why he couldnt just go to sleep like he usually did. At least I found out what he was doing.

He was drawing.

On my arm.

In Sharpie.

I yanked my arm back, earning a glare similar to the one I was giving him. He promptly captured my arm again, pinning it against the table.

"Doodle on your own arm, Soul! Leave me alone, I want to study!" I hissed. He didnt even respond, only waving his hand in dissmissal.

I leaned over, trying to see what he was doing to me at least, and noticing with slight dissapointment and more-than-slight annoyance that she couldnt decipher the bold, black scrawl. All I could tell was there were four words surrounded by inky, intricate designs. It looked pretty cool.

But I was still pissed.

I really dont like having ink on my skin: It looked tacky and weird and it gives you ink poisoning. It was another 'rule' of mine, and also another Soul chose to ignore. Joy. Well, if he wanted to use my skin-which I try very hard to keep NICE and CLEAN, thank you very much- as a sketch pad, I would have to show him concequences.

"Maka..." I began slowly, barely a whisper, raising my textbook threatningly.

"CHOP!"

The 500 page hardcover textbook, neatly labeled HISTORY OF SOUL RESONANCE, had effectivly knocked him put of his seat and almost unconcious. Soul landed on the floor with an undignified THUMP, rubbing his now-dented skull.

"Did you even read what it said?" He grumbled. I sighed, twisting my arm around so I could see the message clearly. It wasnt however, a message I was expecting. A brilliant blush crept on to my cheeks, making Soul smirk and Liz glance at us, giving me a look that said '_You will tellme what happened later or I will flippin kill you'_

__But I wasn't thinking about that. I was too busy staring at my sharpie message.

I LOVE YOU MAKA

**Hahahaha yeah this actually happened to me a few days ago. This boy (who's probably dated every girl in school, save me and a few others) wrote I LOVE YOU on my arm.**

**My twin brother beat him up later.**

**I love my bro XD**


	8. Getting to know Death the Kid

D

Okay, So I've done this story before but I got reported since it used to be in a script form. SO NOW IT IS AN INTERVIEW! *Insert troll face here* Seriously, guys, it's not that bad. Give me a break. I just found out I have cancer, but I felt bad since I haven't updated any stories in two months at the earliest. BUT, I have a surprise! I will be updating all of my stories on Christmas, as a Christmas gift to all of my loyal readers, reviewers, lurkers (I know you're out there!) and followers/favorites. YOU ARE AMAZING!

On with the story.

**"All right, Kid, let's start out simple. How are you doing?" I ask, crossing my ankles and folding my hands… like a professional.**

"Good, I suppose. Thank you for asking. Why am I here again? I have duties as a Meister and the son of Lord death, you know." Kid asks hesitantly.

** "Yes, yes, of course I know, so does every one else that watches Soul Eater." Says I sarcastically. "Anyways, that leads us to our next question. How does it feel to be the son of Lord Death?"**

**"**It's great; except for I have these stupid lines in my hair, thus throwing off my perfect physical symmetry. Why do you ask?" Kid says, subconsciously wincing at the mention of his stripes.

"Well, this is an interview, so…" I begin awkwardly. "Anyways! How do you feel about your weapons, the Thompson sisters?"

"They're terrific. I love having them and they are great weapons and friends to me. Haven't you seen them in weapon form? Such perfect symmetry!" He says proudly, sitting up a little straighter. Goodness, he loves symmetry.

**"How to do feel about Patti as an individual?" I question.**

"Well, she is quite random most of the time…. and violent, in an insane sort of way. For some reason, she has the oddest desire to torture me through asymmetrical acts." He says, like a professional.

**"Wow. What about Liz?" Says I.**

"Liz is more mature. She isn't as violent, and is more… controlled. Yes, that's the word for it. But she is scared of almost everything even the slightest bit supernatural. It gets rather annoying." He says fondly. 

**"How do you feel about your OCD?" I ask.**

**"**What are you talking about? I don't have OCD. I just really like symmetry, that's all. Why does everyone keep saying I have OCD, I don't even know what that is!" He argues, obviously offended.

"OCD stands for obsessive-compulsive disorder. And yes, I'm sorry to say you do have OCD." I inform him.

"How do you know, are you a doctor?" He shoots back.

"Well, no…" I said hesitantly.

"Then you have absolutely no right to go around making wild accusations about me or anyone else. Why don't we get on with the interview?" Kid replies, rather coolly.

"All right. Can you explain to me what the purpose of your Sanzu lines are, other then throw off your symmetry? *Cough OCD cough*." I try to hide that last bit, but it doesn't work out too well.

"I heard that."

"I assumed."

"Anyways, the Sanzu lines act as limiters to my power. Once they connect, I access my full power and my soul wavelength expands, creating the Sanzu Death Cannon. That only happened once, during the battle with the Kishin. However, it wasn't enough to defeat him." He informs, back to being professional and informative.

"Do you think there will be another Kishin?" I ask nervously.

"There will always be evil in the world." He quotes.

"So does that mean Soul Eater will have another season?" I ask loudly, bouncing up and down and fan-girling.

"Wait, what?" He asks in surprise.

"Nothing!" I shout. "On a more personal note, what do you think of the rest of the Soul Eater gang?"

"Uh… right, yes, the rest of the Soul Eater gang. They play a very important role in my life. I don't know what I would do without them." He smiles.

"Ok, so here's what I'm going to do. I'll say a name, and you say the first thing that comes into your mind. Ok?" I say after I'm done 'awww'-ing.

"Uh, all right." He says.

"Black Star."

"Irritating."

"Tsubaki."

"Good-natured."

"Crona."

"SHY!"

"Maka."

"Books."

"Soul Eater."

"In love with Maka Albarn."

(Soul, in the distance: "That's the only thing you thought of?!" He yells.)

**"SHADDUP, IT'S NOT YOUR TURN!" I yell, shutting Soul up. "Ragnarok." I continue.**

"Uh… right. Loud."

"Liz."

"Paranoid."

"Patti."

"Hyper-active."

"Spirit."

"Stalker."

"Stein."

"Dissections. Are we done yet?" He asks, weirded out at the mention of the insane doctor.

"Sure. But you have to admit, that was fun. Why do you think Spirit is a stalker?" I ask, even though I'm already done.

**"**He follows Maka around everywhere. He even has a doll of Maka. Another word for him could be creepy. You get the picture." He shivers.

"Yep, he does. Bye Kid!" I wave cheerfully.

"Ok. Bye. Stay symmetrical."

Also, I have a Soul Eater roleplaying forum that I'd love for you to join. WE NEED OCs! The link is on my profile if you'd like to join.


	9. Important notice: I'm sorry guys

**Please read. This is very important. **

Hey everyone, Ivy here. I'm sorry about not updating in so long. A lot of things have happened that caused my long absence, like developing cancer and getting a boyfriend (Rinnie. Who would have thought?). Now, I'm recovering from cancer, and I was released from the hospital. However, I can't find nthe motivation, energy or inspiration to write anymore. That's why, as of February 22, 2013 I'm officially putting all of my stories up for adoption. I'll be sure to inform you of who takes on what story do you can continue reading them. I don't want to see my stories cut off where they are (they all have cliffhangers), so if you'd like to continue one of my stories, PM me at any time. Once all of my stories have another willing author, I'll say goodbye to Fanfiction and focus my efforts on gettin better and spending more time with my family, friends and boyfriend. Thanks so much to everyone that read my stories, added them to their favorites/alerts, commented, and just supported this crazy 15 year old girl as I tried my hand at writing.

Love you all, thanks so much!

-Ivy


End file.
